FV4005 Stage II
The FV4005 Stage II is an British tier 10 tank destroyer. Tank Packages FV4005 Stage II Turret: tier 10 FV4005 Stage II Turret Armor: 14/14/14 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 12 View Range (m): 390 Gun: tier 10 183 mm L4 Rate of Fire: (rounds/min) 2 Penetration: 310/275/92 Damage: 1,150/1,750/1,750 Aiming Time (sec): 2.70 Accuracy: 0.38 Engine: tier 10 Rolls-Royce Meteor Mk. IVB Engine Power (h.p.): 650 Tracks: tier 10 FV4005 Stage II Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 30 Radio: tier 10 SR C45 Signal Range (m): 750 Performance Pros *Can deal massive damage to enemy and can one-shot tier 9 and below tanks and even some tier 10s with premium HE *Tied with FV215b (183) for the best basic shell penetration in the game (310 mm) *Gun handles and has better accuracy than FV215b (183) *Good acceleration and traverse, especially compared to most of the other Tier 10 TD's *Although its turret is incapable of fully rotating, it has a very wide gun arc (180 degrees) compared to its counterpart or other TD's in general *Gun mantlet sometimes stops HE shells from penetrating (see below)'' '' *Fantastic 10 degrees of gun depression Cons *Incredibly weak and massive turret that almost any HE shell can penetrate at any angle combined with low HP (1850) *Terrible camo rating, huge silhouette and its huge weak turret means that it is possibly THE most vulnerable tank to SPGs in the game. Can easily lose most of its HP to just one hit if not instantly destroyed by one. *Poor forward and reverse speeds *While gun handling and accuracy are improved from its counterpart, they are still pretty poor; tied with the FV215b (183) for slowest reload of all single-shot, non-SPG guns in the game at 30 seconds *Worst gun elevation in the game (only 8 degrees), shooting at targets from high places or when it's up on a slope is almost impossible Commonly known as the "Shitbarn" or less commonly the "Doombarn" after recent buffs. The FV4005 Stage II is the slightly more mobile tier 10 British tank destroyer. It packs the same 183mm gun as the FV215b (183) but with mostly improved gun stats (noticeably better aim time, way better gun depression, better accuracy, less bloom when rotating) along with a 180 degree rotating turret. Unfortunately, the FV4005 pays for this with an incredibly weak and giant turret that any HE shell will penetrate (priority target for artillery), Centurion I hull armor, one of the worst camo values in the game, and the worst gun elevation in the game at 8 degrees. The best way to play this tank is to stay in cover as it is a priority target due to its weak armor, stay close to teammates, and take shots when an enemy is reloading. The FV4005 can take the sniping role but has a tendency to miss even with better accuracy than its counterpart and shots with HESH will loose over half their potential damage output if not hitting a weakspot.